First Impressions
by JonesyMinimus
Summary: Kel has returned from New Hope, enjoying life and her duties. However, she didn't know that one conversation with her mother could threaten it. Though she's not the type to put love above work, what happens when there are two men who refuse to be ignored?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here we go! This is a Kel/OC/OC story. Written by me, beta checked and co-plotted by SarahE7191. Sorry it's short but I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! Please read and review :)**

_Kel's thoughts_

Kel collapsed on her bed, taking deep, contented breaths as she closed her eyes. She had finally managed to lug her packs up to her quarters in the palace, after having ridden in from New Hope only a couple of hours ago. She had been helping the townspeople put the finishing touches on their newly expanded home, and while Kel was sad to leave it for the last time, she was glad she would finally be able to see her friends. She couldn't remember the last time she had spoken to Roald, or Faleron, or Seaver. Neal's flamboyant attitude, Merric's stoic mind, and Dom's cheeky ways were far too much to stand for a whole year. She desperately needed to spend time with her more level-headed friends. Plus, she had gotten a letter from her parents – they were currently residing in their Corus home! Her mother had asked her to dinner at their town house that evening. She said that there was an important matter she had to discuss with Kel.

Kel knew she didn't have long to get ready, but she didn't care. Her bones were stiff and her muscles were tired. She just wanted to lie there all afternoon, and all night. _Hell_, she thought, _I probably won't even be needed anywhere tomorrow, and I deserve a good, long rest_. Nodding her head, she made a mental note to somehow get a page to deliver a message to her parents. She knew they wouldn't mind if she missed it tonight and just saw them tomorrow. And so, Kel began shouting,

"Somebody! Come here! Please?" She knew it was churlish and lazy and against everything she had worked towards, but she really couldn't move. A knock sounded on her door. She yelled that it was open and Neal poked his head in, green eyes sweeping the room, landing on Kel, who was staring at him with half-closed eyes. She groaned and pointed to her desk where there was a blank piece of paper. He looked at it, then back at her, a worried frown creasing his high forehead. Neal slipped into the room and padded over to his friend, placing a cool hand on her forehead. She groaned again as he shifted her arm slightly and he looked down disapprovingly.

"Let me guess. Did too much hauling back at New Hope, only had short breaks on the ride back, didn't bother to stretch in the saddle, carried every single piece of equipment up to your room, and didn't even get checked out by a healer first. I thought I had taught you better, dear."

Kel only glared and growled. He ignored her like the true nobleman he was and carried on with his healing. While Kel was slightly annoyed with Neal for lecturing her – _what a hypocrite_, she thought – she was grateful she had made a friend in him as she felt the stiffness recede and her mind became clear. He removed his hand and sat next to her as she hauled her upper body into some semblance of a sitting position. He waited patiently until she explained why she was yelling down the hall.

"So, are you going to go then?"

"I don't know. I am _so_ tired."

"I think you should go. You haven't seen your parents in a long time, they must miss you."

"Since when did you become semi-intelligent?"

"Yuki probably whacked it into me with that fan of hers." Kel laughed at her friend's honesty, surprised that he would say something that might damage his 'reputation'. Then again, she supposed he had changed quite a bit from the extravagant young page she knew. _He's allowed his moments, I guess_. Kel thanked him and shooed him from the room. Sighing, she glanced forlornly at her bed once more and purposefully strode towards her wash room. Thanking the gods that the water the maid had put in was still warm, Kel scrubbed herself until every speck of grime had dissolved and she was pink. She knew she should wear a dress to her parent's house, but her knight's uniform kept calling to her. However, there was a dress her mother had sent a year ago and Kel felt bad that she hadn't worn it yet. She slipped the dark green gown over her head and patted it down as she looked in the mirror. _Well, I don't look like a court-lady, but at least I don't look too bad_. She quickly combed her short hair and slipped a few daggers here and there – _you can never be too careful_. Before she left, she made sure to grab a cloak. Even though it was only autumn, the weather was rather bitter.

Kel got lost three times on her way to her parents' house, which was rather embarrassing considering she could read maps no problem. _Each damn street looks the same as the last one!_ Eventually, she spotted a door that she recognized and knew she wasn't far – which was just as well since she was freezing! She reached the grand but modest house in no time and hopped up the steps to knock with the bronze owl door-knocker. Sally – one of the scullery maids – opened the door and they exchanged warm greetings as Kel hung up her cloak and slipped off her boots. Sally ushered her through to the formal sitting room and they slipped through a door hidden by a bookcase. Behind the door was the family room – a bright and cheerful room with pictures, musical instruments, and her niece's and nephew's toys everywhere. Her mother's letter had said that Anders and Inness were staying for a while and so were their families. While Kel couldn't wait to see her brothers and their children, she wasn't ecstatic about their wives – not because they were unkind, but because Anders' eldest daughter had just decided to become a lady knight like her aunt. This meant that the wives were now on the warpath to keep Kel from 'influencing' their other children.

Kel looked around but didn't see anyone in the room yet and so settled herself into a stuffed armchair and pulled out a book that she hadn't seen in her last visit. As she read, she didn't notice her mother glide gracefully into the room until she heard a stifled sob. Kel's head shot up and she saw Ilane trying to compose her mask over her obvious sadness and something else Kel couldn't quite see. Was it guilt? Kel jumped up and strode towards her mother.

"Mama? What is it? Is it father? Is he OK? Is somebody hurt?" Kel kept asking questions, her worry growing as her mother didn't respond. Finally, Ilane shook her head.

"No Kel. Everybody's fine. I just need to talk to you about something very serious. I wanted to do it one-on-one with nobody else around. Please sit down." Ilane sat down rather shakily and Kel followed suit into the sofa on the other side of the low table. She warily watched her mother as she poured green tea and pressed it into Ilane's shaking hands. Taking one for herself, Kel nursed it, eyes on her mother as she sat on the edge of her seat, ready to spring up if need be.

It was a few long, tense moments before Ilane finally put down her cup and looked at her daughter.

"Kel, we are both practical women. We have never been the kind to beat around the bush. So I'm going to have to say this straight out." Kel watched warily and her mother took a deep breath.

"Kel, you have been betrothed to a Yamani lord since you were a child. We knew his family in the Isles and we promised your hand in marriage for when you came of age. We had no idea you would want to become a knight and we had hoped that the marriage would mean you would have a comfy life in later years should you become a court lady. Lord Seiji noh Sakai arrives in two weeks. The wedding will have to be within the next few months. I am so sorry, my darling girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Kel woke up around midday on her bed from a deep slumber, in which she had no nightmares, but no dreams either. However much she may have wanted it to be a nightmare, she wasn't stupid enough to try and fool herself. Her mind was blank, and it showed on her face. She sat up. Then, she swung her feet to the floor and stood, eventually managing to push herself up and walk over to her plain, wooden vanity. On the way, she grabbed the clean clothes that had been laid out last night. A warm bowl of water and a comb lay on the table ready for her. She washed her face, combed her hair. Kel then changed out of her nightdress, and slipped into her underclothes, breeches, shirt, tunic, boots; all of it in an efficient, mechanical trance. She drifted over to the full length mirror. Dare she look into it? She did. And then she immediately regretted it. Seeing herself looking as she usually did made her realise how different things were going to become. The questions that she had so meticulously stuffed into a corner of her mind bombarded her, hollering as they became desperate in their need to be heard, and more importantly, answered. Answers that she herself did not have. _What will Seiji be like? Will I have to move form Tortall? How could my mother do this to me? Why would they want a lady knight in their fa__m__ily? Could I persuade them to break it off? _But there was one thought that stayed in the centre of all of them, standing its ground and refusing to budge. _Will I still get to be a knight?_

Kel snapped her eyes shut and felt the rage and sorrow at the thought of losing what she had worked so hard to obtain. _YES_ she thought adamantly. _I will _not _let them take my shield from me. They will have to fight me for it_. A vicious smile spread across her face. It may not have been like her usual self, but she didn't care. She had faced so much unfairness in her life; she was fed up and wouldn't stand for it anymore. Nodding her head in agreement, Kel straightened up and smoothed her short hair. She knew that her Yamani Mask would only make Seiji feel at home, and she didn't want that. She wanted him to run back to the Isles, fleeing from the fierce, stubborn, emotional lady knight who would not submit to becoming a dainty little lady with a mask suitable for the Yamani court. _The hell I will_. Kel flung open her door and strode out, rage in every movement. People dived from her path, unused to seeing the usually placid knight in such a state. She let them stare. They would spread rumours of her anger and frustration, which she knew would eventually get to Lord Seiji and his family. Perhaps the rumours alone might end the arrangement, she remained optimistic. Well, at least optimistic about freeing herself.

Walking into the mess hall, Kel smiled as she saw her best friend and his wife sitting at a table, eating lunch. Grabbing her own tray, Kel strolled over to them and sat down, grinning at Yuki and then frowning at Neal, looking pointedly at his vegetables.

"Neal," she warned him. He looked at her and turned his nose up, his obnoxious noble side shining through. That is, until a 'thwack' sounded on his head. Neal yelped and his hand flew to the back of his head, looking at his little wife and she smiled and tucked her shukusen back into her obi. Kel thanked Yuki and popped a potato in her mouth as Neal began to implore that his 'blossom' stop harassing him with 'that damnable thing you call a fan'. Kel felt an arm brush hers and looked to her right. Dom grinned at her as he sat down with his tray, she smiled back and they both turned to watch the couple with amusement.

"Don't you think you should stop calling your wife 'blossom'? I mean, personally, it just reminds me of Peachblossom, Kel's sweet natured and peaceful horse. Don't you think Meathead?" Dom decided it was time to mess with his younger cousin and waited excitedly for the reply, and what would happen after.

"Cousin! Are you suggesting that my wife is no better than that, that monster? How dare you. And as for that gods-cursed name, you leave me with no choice but to throw my remaining vegetables at you."

_THWACK!_ Before Neal could even pick up his plate, his wife had administered his punishment and resumed her position swiftly.

"YUKI!"

"Don't waste your food Nealan, and eat your vegetables."

"But -"

"Don't make me whack you again."

Neal glared at Kel and Dom, who were unsuccessfully trying to hide their grins and stop their shoulders from shivering violently with suppressed laughter. Yuki herself couldn't hide a small chuckle and Neal huffed, ignoring them as he disdainfully chewed a carrot. The knight and captain finally calmed down enough to chat and the conversation between the four began to flow thoroughly.

A cough from behind Kel, however, stopped it short. Kel swiveled round, an inquiring smile on her face as she looked up at the blonde haired man behind her.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"What? Don't recognise me Kel? I'm hurt," said the man jokingly as he grinned down at her, brown eyes sparkling happily. Kel thought for a minute, studying his face, before letting out a small cry of joy and jumping up to embrace him.

"Daniel of Grey Lake? It's so good to see you old friend! How have you been? How's your father?"

Daniel laughed and hugged her back fiercely. "That's more like it. I'm not that old! Only three years older than you. Good to see you too, my dear. I'm not too bad and tell Anders that father is fine, he just complains a lot due to being a grumpy old miser." Kel slapped his back and pulled away to get a good look at her other best friend. She was surprised that she hadn't recognised him; he really hadn't changed a bit. _Good_ she thought _I need him right now_. She stood back as Neal, Yuki and Dom greeted him warmly, having already met him through Kel.

Daniel sat next to Kel and they all chatted about random topics, picking up quickly from where they left off. Soon, though, Neal and Yuki drifted off to go shopping in the markets, Dom went to go and see to his squad and Daniel and Kel went to spar in the outdoor courts.

When it came to the sword, Kel was pretty evenly matched with Daniel, beating him only with the staff, the glaive, and in jousting. However, he always had the best aim in archery and the slickest moves in hand-to-hand combat. Sometimes their spars could go on for far too long, until one would eventually be called away, or just start laughing and give up. But today it seemed different; Daniel was barely even trying. She had even made a lot of mistakes on purpose to goad him into working harder, but he seemed a bit preoccupied. Kel used his dreamlike state to her advantage and studied him, thinking deeply as well.

He really hadn't changed at all. He still had that unruly mop of blonde hair that fell to just past his chiselled jaw. His brown eyes were level in a tanned face with laughter lines here and there, even at the young age of 25. Kel wasn't surprised; he was always smiling or laughing about something or other. His height was a stubborn two inches taller than hers – it seemed that every time she grew, so did he. His clothes were the colour of his fief – black and red – with an emblem of a rearing black horse on his knight's badge which was pinned to his tunic, over his heart. Daniel was the heir to Grey Lake, the son of Sir Lionel. Lionel was a close friend of Anders and their fief was very close to Mindelan, so Kel had known their family since she was a toddler. Daniel was already in his third year as a page when she started but she didn't get to see him much because Joren and his cronies kept her quite busy. She had a small crush on him when she was ten, before she left Mindelan. This crush magnified intensely when she attended his knighting ceremony five years later. Pretty soon after her own knighting, Daniel and Kel began courting – with a lot of obvious manoeuvring by Anders and Lionel. Neither of the young knights was sure why their elders wanted them to be together, but they didn't really care. They were together for 2 years. The first year was good. _Really good._ Kel blushed as this thought blazed across her mind, along with a few memories. But the second year was not so good. They didn't fight or argue or fall out or cheat on each other. They just drifted apart. They were both away constantly and when they were together they seemed more of friends rather than lovers. Both their families had started dropping hints of marriage to them, but Kel and Daniel both knew it wasn't working, so they broke it off. And then once they had agreed on that, they went out for dinner. Why not? Just because they weren't courting it didn't mean they hated the other. In fact, breaking up seemed to strengthen their bond. And while Kel missed having comforting arms at night and being treated like a court lady, she wouldn't change what she had with Daniel at all.

Returning to the present, Kel became tired and bored with Daniel's inattention, so she quickly unarmed him and swiped his feet from under him. Daniel made an 'oof' sound, but then just lay there, looking up at her.

"Come down here, girl. We need to talk." He waved at her to lie next to him and she shook her head.

"The ground of the practice courts aren't exactly comfortable, Daniel. Come on, we can lie on the grass."

Daniel grumbled but rose anyway and they both collapsed on the grass outside the fenced courts. Kel could tell that Daniel was still deep in thought, so she waited patiently, looking at clouds.

"Kel," Daniel's voice spoke minutes later, "I know."

"What?"

"I _know_."

"Know _what_?"

"My family visited yours in the Yamani Isles when we were both little. We stayed for about a year. My father gained some contacts, and I gained some friends. Plus, I spoke to Ilane this morning..." Daniel trailed off. Kel looked at him, confused for a moment, before it clicked. He knew. And more importantly, he knew _him_. She looked back at the clouds.

"What am I going to do?" Kel whispered to him.

"Go through with it. Seiji is a good man, Kel. He will be kind and you will still get to be a knight."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's one of my friends and he's always been that kind of man."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When I left the Isles to train as a knight."

"That was fifteen years ago, Daniel. There is no guarantee now." Kel pushed herself up, angry that her best friend wasn't giving her solutions on how to get out of it, but Daniel pulled her into a hug before she could stand.

"I'm sorry Kel. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll always be here for you, I promise. But just give Seiji a chance. Be the optimistic Kel I know you are. You can find good in anyone. Mithros knows you found it in the Stump!" Kel laughed and hugged him back. They both rose and walked back the palace, chatting about random topics, but Daniel was obviously making an effort to not mention the betrothal again. They parted ways in the knights' wing and promised to meet in the morning and go into town together, having already agreed at lunch to go with Yuki and Neal.

Kel unlocked her door and shut it behind her, yawning. It wasn't long till dinner and she still had to bathe, but a quick nap would have been nice. She looked at the bed longingly, but forced herself to take a bath and wash her hair. When she was finished, she felt considerably more awake and decided against a nap, instead she decided to visit Daniel again and see if he was up for a game of chess.

As she finished dressing and combing her hair, a knock sounded on the door. Kel rose to answer it and opened the door to her mother. Kel smiled and was about to greet her until she remembered the news delivered by Ilane the night before. Kel's smile fell and she ushered her mother in wordlessly. Ilane gracefully strolled by and sat on Kel's bed, folding her hands demurely in her lap. Kel slouched into her desk chair and watched her feet; they were positively fascinating at that moment. Kel heard Ilane clear her throat lightly.

"Kel I... I just wanted to... I'm here because," Ilane spoke softly, then stopped. "Oh Kel, I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this. When Lord Seiji's mother wrote to me about the engagement I did everything I could to break it. Short of disowning you there was nothing I could do, she was relentless. Please forgive me." Kel looked up and her eyes widened. Her mother was crying! Her mother, Ilane of Mindelan, the fierce woman who fought off those pirates so long ago, the one who smacked their heads when they resisted healers, who's Mask was so thick you wouldn't think she was even Tortallan. Tears trickled from the corners of her eyes, and they thawed the ice around Kel's heart. It wasn't her mother's fault she was in this mess; Ilane was only trying to look out for her child. Kel rose and rushed to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"It's ok, mama. I know you tried. Please don't cry. I spoke to Daniel; I promised that I would at least give Seiji a chance. I can't say I will like it, but for the good of our family honour, I will do it. But please, stop crying," Kel babbled, trying to fight back tears of her own. She and her mother talked for a few hours, with Ilane sobbing and apologising at many points, in which Kel would have to hug her once more and hand her another tissue. However, when dinner time rolled around, Kel's stomach growled loudly, protesting its emptiness. Both women were silent for a moment and then laughed – Ilane's deep and musical chuckle and Kel's higher and more feminine giggle. They both rose and left the room, hugging once more before Kel left for the mess and Ilane to the Mindelan town house. Kel walked to dinner with a smile on her face. With a loving family and her dear friends, she knew she would be able to make it through, no matter what her marriage became.


	3. Chapter 3

**I promise the next chapter won't start with Kel waking up in bed and having some sort of revelation! Also, apologies for the wait :-)**

Hazel eyes fluttered open as a slight ray of dawn light fell on them. Her sparrows chirped in protest as she shifted and Jump raised his head, blinking up at her to see if she was going to get up and feed him. She smiled at him and clicked her tongue, giving them the signal to remove themselves from her bed. The sparrows flew to her window ledge, impatiently waiting for seed and Jump sat by her desk, stumpy tail wagging. Kel busied about quickly – feeding the animals, doing her glaive practice, and bathing. She would not let herself think about the next few weeks. She was only going to take it one step at a time. She may have felt better yesterday, believing that she would be fine, but last night, when she was alone in her bed feeling like there were no friends or family to support her, her mind changed. She was allowed to do that every once in a while, wasn't she? Kel sighed, becoming slightly angry with herself for not being a strong Yamani and facing things head on. Then again, she was trying to do the opposite to drive Lord Seiji away so she had to grit her teeth and bear it. She only hoped her irrational, emotional, and reckless side wouldn't take over too much so she couldn't regain her old self again. Dressing quickly, Kel jogged downstairs and ate her breakfast hurriedly, knowing she had a lot of reports and letters to write before she went into Corus with Daniel, Neal, and Yuki. She rushed through them, her hands accustomed to the tiring task.

Pushing her final report aside, Kel leaned back in her desk chair and sighed, running her hand through her short hair as she glanced out the window. She heard a bell tolling for midday and jumped up, knowing that Yuki would be irritated if she didn't at least _try_ to clean up. Apparently she had a friend arriving from the Copper Isles and wanted her husband and their closest friend to make a good impression. Kel hopped about her room, attempting to pull on a pair of clean grey breeches, as she tried to remember the visitor's name. _I know it was a lady, that's for definite. Ok, um fief...fief...no. Hmm...name...first letter...uh...Blast! I used to be so good at remembering. All this betrothal business has scattered my brain. It'll take me weeks to clean up again._ Kel huffed and finally managed to make it all the way into the offending breeches. Clambering into a cream linen shirt and a light blue tunic, Kel looked into her mirror and grinned. Modest as she was, Kel knew she looked good in her fief's colours, especially with her knight's badge over her heart. Grabbing her cloak as she slipped on her boots while leaving her room, Kel shut the door and jogged to the stables, where she had promised to meet her friends. They stood there, waiting with their horses and looking thoroughly bored.

"I'm not _that_ late am I?" Kel asked, smiling sheepishly. Yuki smiled and ushered her to Hoshi's stable.

"As much as I like the fact that Peachblossom can make Neal as scared as I can, I don't want him pulling Lady Dornia's hair when we meet her." W_e have a name!_ Kel thought _at least now I won't look too stupid_. Kel grinned back at her short friend and make quick work of grooming and tacking Hoshi up. Patting the mare's neck, Kel led her past Peachblossom, who looked thoroughly affronted. Feeding him an apple and telling him they would joust with the Squeaker later, Kel joined her friends and they mounted up, riding into the streets of Corus to the inn at which Lady Dornia was staying. Kel would've preferred to walk instead of using her horse for such a menial task, but Yuki insisted, and when Yuki insisted, well, you did it. They rode down the cobbled streets, horse's hooves daintily picking their way, careful not to tread on the feet of those around them. Kel was suddenly much happier about having taken Hoshi. Children ran about, pointing at Kel and whispering. Though she still felt a bit uncomfortable, it was nothing new, and Kel smiled at them, allowing them to stroke her placid mare.

Yuki eventually came to a halt in front of a grand, expensive-looking inn. Kel grimaced—places like these just weren't her style, but, to each his own. They dismounted and two stable boys took their horses to stable them at the back. Daniel observed Kel's uncomfortable expression as she found herself in a position she didn't like—the one of a pampered noble. He patted her shoulder in sympathy as they trailed behind Yuki and Neal, entering the large building. There they entered a common room, and Kel thought she would be sick. There were marble pillars, gold statues, silver-framed mirrors, jeweled paintings, rare spices, colourful silks, and an unhealthy display of far too much wealth in Kel's eyes. Her anger built at the thought of these people, lounging around in their fortunes, whilst there were urchins and beggars right outside the door! Daniel was the one who, once again, saw her face and bumped her, a silent warning to not make a scene—well, a _big_ scene anyway; he too thought it was slightly revolting. The two friends jumped about as they heard a woman's voice exclaim,

"Lady Yukimi! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you my dear!" Said woman seemed to be in her fifties and was descending the staircase, the stairs of which were mainly taken up by her rather...corpulent...size which was fitted into an elaborately embroidered and jeweled blue dress. The dress—though seemingly not noticed by the woman—was showing obvious signs of strain. Kel felt Daniel nudge her and she leant towards him.

"Looks like Jump after he's begged a few too many dinners...well maybe thirty of him put together anyway." Kel tried to stifle a giggle and nudged him back, telling him to behave. That thought in her mind would do her no good when she met Dornia.

"Lady Dornia. It's wonderful to see you too. How is your husband? Was your journey quite alright?" Yuki hugged the lady and kissed her on both cheeks. _She adapted to our culture pretty quickly for a Yamani_ Kel couldn't help but notice _I wonder if Sei—No Kel, let's not go there. Not just now_.

"Oh he's fine. He complains constantly about the weather and such but as if I ever pay attention anyway! The journey wasn't bad, if not a little bumpy. Now introduce me to your friends. Nealan, so good to see you darling! How is your father? Give him my best wishes will you?" Neal smiled and greeted Dornia in return and then turned to Kel and Daniel, who both bowed in turn. After pinching Daniel's cheeks and calling him 'adorable', Dornia turned to Kel and looked her over, though not unkindly. She peered into her hazel eyes and Kel looked steadily back into her grey ones. Dornia smiled and turned to Yuki.

"She has fire this one does! I now see what you meant in your letters." Turning back to Kel she hugged her. "Oh dear, you simply _must_ meet my nephew! He's on his way down with my husband and I think you two would get on famously!" Although Dornia seemed to be a bit noble-like, Kel began to warm to her—any woman that could shout so boldly in a place such as this had a place on her good side.

"Who should I meet auntie dearest?" Kel looked over Dornia's shoulder to see a tall, young man helping a much older one to descend the stairs slowly. He was dressed in an obviously expensive tunic, breeches, and shirt, but something of the way he carried himself told Kel there was much more to him than a simple noble man. His dark green eyes were kind as he looked at the man Kel supposed was his uncle, and his black hair was unkempt, framing his chiselled face and proud jaw line. He smiled warmly at his aunt, but it held a tint of mischievousness that matched the sparkle in his eyes. Reaching the bottom, the young man patted his uncle's shoulder and let him go gently. Greeting Yuki and Neal familiarly, the man bowed to Daniel and exchanged greetings, telling Daniel that his name was Duke Sebastian of Theodon. Then, he side-stepped to his aunt's side, smiling at Kel as his uncle took her friends to sit around a small table in the corner. Kel bowed to him.

"It is good to meet you, your Grace. I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Welcome to Tortall." She looked steadily into his eyes, horribly reminded of the feelings she once had for Dom as a squire. _This is _not_ good_. Duke Sebastian smiled at the Yamani Mask that overcame her and held out his hand.

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Knight. Neal has told me much about you, though I would love to hear more about it firsthand." He grinned. "Especially about your griffin. But please, call me Sebastian." Kel shook his hand and smiled.

"In that case, call me Kel. Don't believe a word Neal says, he likes to embellish my stories when he has nothing better to do." They laughed, not seeing the knowing smile on Lady Dornia's face as she watched them. The three moved over to where their friends were sitting and fell easily into the conversation. The more Kel talked to the newcomers, the more she liked them. Dornia showed a wicked sense of humour, her husband—Samuel—had a knack for tales, and Sebastian was far more world-wise than many men at his age of 25. He also was skilled at making Kel drop her Mask, coaxing her out as they began to drift away into their own little conversation, telling each other stories of childhood, both funny and sad. Soon, they stood up and excused themselves, planning to get some fresh air. Kel was happy to find that he too did not feel comfortable in the gaudy house.

They ambled about the marketplace, still talking with no pauses or awkward interruptions. Kel couldn't remember the last time she that she had so much to say, and could say it so freely. It was great to just let everything loose for once. However, a pause did come when, for some gods-awful reason, she found herself talking about her betrothal. The beginning was harmless; they were both sharing stories of their worst days, when their parents decided to embarrass them, or to simply cast a cloud in their sky. He had just told her about how his parents publically spanked him when he was six, in front of all his friends, for not doing his chores. Then it was her turn.

"Oh, I have a story. Well, two days ago I arrive back from a year at New Hope. I get this letter from my mother, asking me to meet her at our town house. I go, and when I get there my mother is crying. I ask her what's wrong and she tells me I've been betrothed since I was a child and the man is arriving in two weeks! So, now I haven't a clue what to do. I'm trying desperately to get out of it but I don't know how! Any advice?" She turned to Seb—during their conversation he had urged to her to use his more informal name—he had inexplicably stopped and was looking at her with something akin to dread in his eyes.

"You're betrothed?" Kel nodded and looked curiously at him.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you want to go back?" Seb looked at her and sighed, running a long fingered hand through his already messy hair. Kel _really_ wanted to straighten it.

"Kel, I'm not going to lie to you and my heart feels like it's going to burst if I don't tell you. But I really don't want to make things awkward or hard or complicated so I don't know if I should tell you or not."

"Just tell me, I doubt it's going to do any of those things."

"Okay then." Seb took her hand gently and pulled her to the side of the street, away from public eyes. "Kel, I really like you. I mean really, really like you. I don't know why, you just seem so captivating and I can't think of anything else but this...please forgive me, but I have to." With that, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kel's breath caught and her hands came up to push him away _how dare he be so presumptuous!_ However, they somehow managed to end up tangled in his dark hair and her body shifted closer. _NO! This is not good. Stop this NOW, you're betrothed. __**So? Perhaps when they realise you have a lover then they'll break the contract**__. I don't have a lover. __**Oh really? Then who's the man you're kissing quite ha**__**p**__**pily?**_ Kel wasn't sure where this voice was coming from, though she guessed it was the side of her conscience she had kept under chains so tightly in the past; chains that were now crumbling away because she was so upset. _Oh damn. _She didn't like where her thoughts were leading her and pulled gently away from Seb. He looked at her uncertainly and she smiled faintly, she would deal with this later. Much later. They didn't speak on the way back, but Kel did allow Seb to hold her hand as they walked, he saw it as a start. Reaching the inn again, they dropped hands and walked in to see that Yuki, Neal, and Daniel had already gone back to the palace. Kel bid Dornia and Samuel goodbye, ignoring their knowing glances, and walked back outside, not noticing Seb behind her. Hoshi was standing in her stable, tacked up and ready to go. She had also been thoroughly groomed and watered. Kel was just doing up her girth in the yard when she felt two strong hands turn her gently around. Seb kissed her softly again and she returned the kiss this time, berating herself again and telling her to stop acting like such a court lady. Mounting Hoshi, Kel smiled a farewell to Seb and trotted out onto the street, knowing he watched her. Kel had a feeling they would see each other again very soon. And to her chagrin, the feeling was not bad.

**I know it's a bit choppy, but the story will start rolling a lot more now that I've got Seb in! This is gonna be fun :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JonesyMinimus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait but here we go! Chapter 4! Thanks to SarahE7191 for beta-ing**

"So, I heard that a certain hazel-eyed lady knight had a crush on a green-eyed friend in her page years."

"What?" Kel turned towards Seb, suspicion written on her face. "Who on earth told you that?" He chuckled and patted her arm which was twined through his own.

"Who do you think?"

"I'm going to kill Daniel," she growled, eyes narrowing as she turned forward. Sebastian laughed again and kissed her cheek. Kel smiled at him and turned slightly to look at a merchant's stall. It had been ten days since Kel had met Seb and she was glad she did. The day after the kiss, he had arrived at the palace and trained with her and her friends, but he had made no romantic moves and showed none of his earlier intentions. Kel was glad because it gave her a chance to figure out who he was around other people, and she liked what she saw. That night she met him after dinner and told him she'd be willing to give them a try, and not just because it was a possible way out of the betrothal. And it really wasn't. Kel was happy with him; he treated her the same—maybe even better—than Daniel had done. The next day, Seb had arrived at her door and asked her to join him in the practice courts, though he did hand her lilies first. Kel didn't mind, not one bit. The lilies were beautiful and made her feel cherished, but the respect in his voice when he asked to spar also made her feel like she had achieved what she had always wanted.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Kel turned back to him, looking up into his dark green eyes.

"Hmm," he murmured, rubbing his chin. Kel couldn't help but notice the slight stubble on his face. _He looks good like that. More mature._ "Well, my aunt told me of this little restaurant near the north market place that sells 'the most darling, dearest, delicious, delightful, divine, dainty, delicate cakes'." Kel laughed loudly at the way he imitated his aunt, high accented voice and all. "I swear that woman has an obsession with 'D' words!" When Kel wouldn't stop laughing, he nudged her. "It's not even funny; do you know what she almost called my twin cousins? Dee-dee and Deidre!" Kel couldn't stop giggling, well until he kissed her of course. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling warmth spread to her fingers and toes. Kel found herself melting into the kiss. Annoyingly, some young lads a few stands away began whistling and jeering so they soon broke away. Kel chuckled when Seb growled at the boys and just hooked her arm through his again, walking in the direction of the north marketplace.

Reaching the restaurant, _The Golden Eagle_, Kel's stomach grumbled loudly at the smell of food. Seb looked at her with mock horror and they laughed again before walking into the little restaurant. Kel looked around as Seb took their cloaks off. It was quite nice inside—elegant but humble. She could definitely see Dornia fitting in here.

"Sebastian? Is that you?" A redhead stood a few feet away and Kel appraised her as Seb embraced her like an old friend. She wore a green ensemble of tunic, shirt and breeches, her red curls tumbling over her shoulders. Her face was free of face paint, but she didn't need it. She was rather tall but not quite Kel's height. As Kel watched her, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous and possessive, though she immediately berated herself for it. _Don't be stupid, he can hug__ who he wants. Are you really going to let someone have that kind of power over your emotions?_ Kel straightened her back and waited patiently for the two to stop talking in a language she couldn't understand. Eventually, the redhead noticed her and stared openly.

"Seb, is that who I think it is?" Before Seb could answer she moved to Kel and looked at her openly and gasped, "It is! You're Lady Knight Keladry aren't you? I just have to say well done and thank you! You proved everyone wrong. When you became a knight my father finally let me come to Tortall to train as a rider. One question though, did you really have a griffin?" Kel couldn't help but smile slightly as she showed the girl her arms.

"I have the scars to prove it," she said shyly. The girl hissed sympathetically and then barraged Kel with other questions about her training. Seb realised that Kel still didn't know who she was and stepped in.

"Kel, this is Demi of Salus, my cousin. She arrived this morning."

"I'm the one who was almost called Dee-Dee, I consider myself lucky," Demi murmured dryly, raising one eyebrow. Kel laughed, _that does it, I like her_. "Call me Demi."

"In that case Demi, call me Kel."

"I feel the introductions should still be completed," Seb said, stepping beside the two. "Demi of Salus, meet Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan." They bowed mockingly to each other, and a mischievous grin spread across Seb's face. Taking Kel's hand slyly, he pulled her slightly closer. "Demi, meet Kel. My sweetheart." Pulling Kel flush against him, he kissed her so sweetly that she found she had no knees. _Thank Mit__h__ros he's holding me up!_ Breaking away, Kel slapped him lightly on the chest and blushed slightly as she really wasn't one for public displays of affection. Demi was laughing so hard she was close to crying.

"Oh Kel, you poor thing. How did you get roped into that?" Seb huffed indignantly and walked toward a table, gently pulling Kel's hand. As they went past, Kel grabbed Demi's tunic and they sat down, still joking and laughing. As time went by, Kel liked Seb's cousin more and more. Like she said, she was in Corus to train as a rider and she was already pretty decent with a bow and dagger. She had just turned seventeen and was staying with her parents.

"Honestly though, we didn't meet here by coincidence, mother told you about this place and then made me come and wait for you two. She wants someone to see with their own eyes that you two are courting." Demi chuckled. "So what should I tell her, hmm?" Seb turned to Kel and simply said,

"This." He pulled her into another mind-blowing kiss and she blushed even harder, so she found it fair that she should get to hit him harder, so she did. Demi laughed and they continued to chat.

"So Kel, I hear that Ailie is becoming a squire in a month, are you thinking of taking her on?" Demi was mumbling around her mouthful of cake, crumbs falling out as she spoke. Kel grinned and flicked a large crumb of the table.

"You mean Fianola's younger sister? I was thinking about it, though I'm not sure I'll have time. Then again, with the New Hope business being put to rest, I suppose I will. I've seen her training sometimes, she's come a long way and I think she'll make a great knight. She's turning sixteen soon, she didn't start until she was twelve. So, my answer to your question – in this extended way – is, yes, I am going to take Ailie on this summer." Demi and Seb cheered quietly and after more talking, they paid the bill and left the little restaurant.

"Oh, Seb, I have to go and see Commander Buri but before I go, Mother says there's a ball tonight and she wants you to go." Leaning around him, she winked at Kel with green eyes. "You're _very_ welcome to come Lady Knight." Kel laughed and agreed to go, besides, the ball was to celebrate a year without war, how could she not go?

"We'll see you at the ball, Demi." Seb hugged his cousin and wished her luck with the Commander. After Kel hugged her she could tell Demi was worried about trying out for the Riders, so she decided to give her some friendly advice.

"Don't worry, Demi. Buri is a great judge of character, she'll like you." The two women grinned at each other and hugged again before Demi went on her way.

When they reached the inn where Seb was staying, Kel kissed him goodbye and went to the yard to get Hoshi. She was just leading her out of the stall when she saw another horse emerging from the stall next to the one reserved especially by Seb for her. Kel looked to her right and laughed when she saw her sweetheart leading his palomino gelding into the cobbled yard. Mounting up, he looked back.

"Well?" He asked her, looking pointedly at Hoshi.

"Well what you silly Duke? I thought you said you had a lot of paperwork to do. So why exactly are you on a horse?" Kel swung up onto her mare and pulled up alongside him. Seb took her hand, thanking the gods she wasn't riding Peachblossom, and kissed it, eyes shining.

"I decided it could wait. I felt that a ride in the forest with my Lady Knight was long overdue."

"Your Lady Knight?" she snorted.

"I'm not big on sharing." Kel laughed at him and took her hand back after squeezing his, nudging Hoshi into a trot and leaving the yard, hearing Piper's hooves behind her.

They rode out of the bustling city and into the countryside, which only took less than an hour. Once they were off the roads, they both kicked their horses into a canter, then a gallop as they raced to be the first one to reach the hill just ahead. Pulling up triumphantly, Kel turned as Seb skidded to a halt beside seconds later.

"You cheated," he accused her, grinning.

"Oh please, I didn't cheat. I just thought you might like your handkerchief back." Seb laughed at her and they dismounted, leading their horses to the large oak tree on the hill. Slouching at the bottom, Kel looked out to Corus and saw the palace, sunlight glinting off and producing a marvelous image that filled her with pride. Looking to the right, she thought she might be able to discern a black line in the distance, Port Caynn. Kel sighed and leaned her head against Seb's shoulder, happy to be away from the noise and work. Watching Hoshi nibbling on some crisp grass nearby, Kel didn't notice Seb shifting slightly. She was completely taken by surprise when he suddenly scooped her up and into his lap, but before she could utter anything, his head lowered an inch and his lips were against hers, moving softly. All surprise was replaced by pure and utter joy. _Gods he tastes good_. Seb smiled, as if he heard her thought and pulled away. Kel grumbled in disappointment, until he began nibbling her neck. She had no complaints. Running her hands through his soft black curls, Kel kissed his ear. She felt a rumbling in his chest and his head came up to kiss her face again. Kel had not felt so loved in a long time and was completely lost in this man. She was so lost that she didn't hear the nickering of her mare, or feel the beating of horses' hooves, or see the three men who were sitting on their mounts not far away. Not until one shouted,

"Kel?"

Her head spun round as fast as lightning and immediately wished a hole would open up and swallow her. "Oh no." She looked back at Seb who was red and grinning at the men sheepishly, hair obviously mussed from the attention of Kel's hands. Kel knew she was probably blushing even more than him and that her hair was definitely in a worse state, but she still turned back to the men, putting on a brave face. "Daniel, Neal, Dom. Good to see you. What are you lads doing here on this fine day?" Standing up to retain some dignity, Kel straightened her clothes and held a hand out for Seb. He grabbed it, but unfortunately, he didn't balance his weight properly and Kel found herself sprawled on top of him. That seemed to be the breaking point for her three friends. Their hooting laughter rang clearly and it seemed to Kel that they were practically laughing in her ear. Grumbling about 'friends with horrible timing', she stood up again and Seb did too, though unlike her, he was grinning. "Well I'm glad you find it funny."

"Want to make them stop laughing?" He looked at her, grinning wolfishly. Kel nodded warily and he swept her into a deep kiss. Kel wasn't sure if breathing was even real. Though it did the trick, her friends were no longer laughing and were instead shouting.

"Mother dearest! We definitely did _not_ come here to see that," Neal drawled, averting his eyes dramatically.

"Please! This is a public place, how indecent of you!" That was Daniel's mischievous baritone. The next shout sent the two knights into peals of laughter and forced Kel and Seb to break away to laugh.

"_Nicely_ _done_ Kel! Seb watch out, I'm told she bites." Wolf whistling, Dom jumped down from his horse. Following his cue, the other two dismounted and then removed their packs, which to Kel's delight, had chocolate – a delicacy from Carthak. Sitting down, they talked and sparred for a while before they spotted another horse riding up the hill. The rider jumped down and slammed into Kel.

"I've been accepted! I'm a Rider!" Demi was hugging the life out of Kel who did her best to return it before pushing the hyper girl off and grinning.

"Well done! I told you you'd be fine." The two hugged again before Seb stepped in and congratulated his cousin. Then, turning to the other men, he introduced Demi to Daniel and Dom, Neal having already met her.

"Lads, this is Demi of Salus, my cousin and new Rider. Demi, this is Captain Domitan of Masbolle and Sir Daniel of Grey Lake." The two men clapped her on the back in praise for being accepted and they were soon on first name terms. Kel couldn't help but notice that Daniel seemed to be watching Demi an awful lot. _Hello, what's going on here?_ On the ride back to the palace, Seb and Neal debated over politics, Daniel and Dom talked about teaming up to train Dom's squad, and Kel and Demi rode at the rear.

"So Demi," Kel said, glancing at the younger girl out of the corner of her eye, "I couldn't help but notice that Daniel has been sneaking glances at you since he met you. What do you think of him?" The girl blushed and looked down.

"He's nice looking and all, but I know that you two courted and it's just a rule that you don't court your friend's man, current or not." Kel laughed and nudged her.

"Oh Demi, I don't mind. Besides we were never really a proper couple, we've always been better as friends. So don't let that stop you if you want to go for it. He's a great man; I think you two will really get on."

Demi looked at Kel and chuckled disbelievingly. "Who would've thought it – Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small and matchmaker!" Kel shoved her jokingly for the nickname and told her to think about it. "I will," she said quietly, glancing at Daniel's back.

"Good." Kel smiled and the two returned to joking and chatting. Before Seb and Demi left for the inn, Kel promised with a kiss to meet Seb before the ball and told Demi to meet her at her quarters in the knight's wing of the palace. Kel couldn't help but feel proud of herself as she rode back – she had managed to persuade Demi to ask Daniel if he would escort her to the ball and he looked ecstatic to do it. _I hope they find happiness. _Thinking about what was to come, she added, _I hope I can too, whether with Seb or Seiji_.

**Well, I was quite pleased with that chapter! :-D In the next one there are two more guest appearances, one from a****n oldie and one from a newbie. Let's see if you can guess :-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JonesyMinimus**


	5. Chapter 5

Kel wiped her hand over her forehead, whipping away the beads of sweat that lingered there. Placing her glaive back on her weapons rack she glanced at it, horribly reminded of her Yamani betrothed. _I have got to stop doing that_, she thought, feeling her back slump before dragging herself upright and going to get washed quickly. The cold water focused her mind, tidying up her stray notions and worries, both of which seemed to be in a plentiful supply lately. Throwing on some clean clothes, Kel jogged down to the kitchens. She managed to beg a sausage turnover from the cook and wolfed it down on her way to the stables.

Kel wasn't surprised to find only stable hands in the Knights' barn, seeing as dawn had only just arrived. Waving to Tom—a man who had a real knack with Peachblossom—she grabbed a brush from a box outside Hoshi's stable while carefully tossing an apple into Peachblossom's stall opposite of Hoshi's. He looked at her as if to say 'Don't think that will make up for the fact that you never ride me outside the practice courts now because I would bite _him_'. Kel felt guilty that for the past two weeks she had only ridden Peachblossom in jousting, when she used to take him for long hacks in the forest. Patting Hoshi in apology, she closed her stable door and instead entered her quick-tempered gelding's. Stroking his bristly nose and whispering to him as she cleaned his eyes, Peachblossom quickly forgave his beloved mistress and lipped her shirt sleeve. Smiling, Kel began cleaning him thoroughly, planning to take him on a long ride instead of taking Hoshi. She had quite a long time to spare since the ball wasn't until the ninth bell, but she had a horrible feeling that Demi was going to drag her to the very expensive baths in the uptown market for a thorough preparation that would probably include face paints. Kel shuddered and took her mind off it by concentrating on Peachblossom's thick tail which was cluttered with burrs and hay stalks.

She tacked Peachblossom up and led him out of the stable, stroking Hoshi's nose as the mare peered out of the stable, looking to see where they were going. She stood unflinching when Peachblossom flicked his tail at her in disdain and instead snorted at him before turning back to her hay with the uncaring grace of a polished courtier. Kel led her mount into the courtyard and swung herself into the saddle, leaving her shoulder-length hair down. She clicked her tongue and Peachblossom picked up his hooves in a showy trot, happy to be heading away from the jousting lane for a change. He looked surprisingly graceful for such a heavy-built horse but Kel had to hide a laugh when a few stable hands dove from his path, fearing that he was kicking his hooves, trying to hit them.

Stretching into a gallop, Peachblossom took off up a hill that led to a stretch of land which was sparsely littered with trees and shrubs. His rider grinned when she felt the wind run invisible fingers through her hair, mussing it. Standing off his back, she whooped loudly to the empty countryside, looking back on the city that became smaller with every of her horse's leaping strides. Pulling him up gently, Kel brought him to a halt next to an old haunt of hers. It was a gnarled, wide weeping willow tree; the branches and leaves lightly touching the ground like a broad skirt around the trunk. Sweeping aside a branch, Kel led Peachblossom into the wide, lightly covered space and walked to the trunk that was so thick it took nine men to circle it entirely with their arms outstretched. She looped the reins around the front of her high backed saddle so they wouldn't get caught in Peachblossom's legs but while still allowing him to nibble the grass. Slumping to the ground and leaning back on the trunk, Kel drifted to sleep quickly in the protection of the old willow, feeling safe merely because of the familiarity of the place she had found as a squire.

She was woken up by the tremors of pounding hooves. Creaking one eye open, she moved her hand towards her sword, loosening it in the sheath, just in case. The thumping of a canter became the tapping of a trot and then the padding of a walk before stopping. Glancing at Peachblossom she saw his head shoot up and survey the surrounding branches before snorting and turning away in scorn. Kel figured the horse and rider were not a threat but still rose with her hand on her sword hilt. The branches were parted to reveal a young blonde boy. He laughed when he saw her.

"I don't think I'm much of a threat, ma."

Rushing forward, Kel dropped her sword and caught the boy in a large hug, ecstatic to see her boy again. Holding him in front of her, she looked at his face, which was slightly wet with tears.

"Tobe! You've grown so much my dear, you almost reach my shoulder now. I can't believe you're only eleven, you look about fifteen! It's been too long since I've seen you." Hugging him again, Kel kissed his head. "I missed you, son."

"I've missed you too ma."

Sitting down together against the trunk, Kel slung her arm around his shoulders.

"So how is it working with Daine? I heard you two found a new breed of dog in Tusaine." His eyes lit up with boyish excitement at the mention of the dog.

"We did! We're not sure yet about a proper name but for now we're calling it a herding dog. It's black and white and quite small and skinny, but that allows it to run far and fast and be very agile. They're very smart too, easy to train. Most farmers in Tusaine use them to herd up sheep using commands. Daine and I were given a whole pack of them as a present for healing their cattle. We each kept one and found homes for all the others." Here he looked at her out the corner of his eye. "Well, all of them except _one_."

She looked down at him. "Oh no, Tobe I can't take a dog on right now. I have _far_ too much on my plate right now."

"But New Hope is done and dusted, what else is there? Please take him. Shan is very sweet and loving and he's great with horses and he can even grab anything you need when you're packing in a hurry." Tobe looked up at Kel with his big, blue eyes, pleading with her. Truthfully, he felt guilty that he was constantly travelling with Daine and Numair and thought his adopted mother needed another pet to take care of and to keep her company.

She sighed. "I'll tell you what else I have on my plate later. First, let's see this wonder dog then."

Tobe grinned and whistled. A sharp bark was given in response and the branches swayed slightly as a small black and white figure crawled quickly and swiftly under them, barely touching the ends. Standing up, Kel immediately saw that the dog's slightly long hair was going to be a nightmare to comb. But she couldn't help but smile at the eager face of Shan. His triangle ears were pricked and his mouth seemed to be curled in a smile. He had two beautiful ice blue eyes, which were kind and happy as they surveyed her. Trotting over, the dog lay gracefully next to her, resting his head on her lap and sighing contentedly. She looked again at Tobe, who still pleaded with his eyes and then turned to the eyes of Shan, which were also big, blue and begging. Kel tried to put her stern face on, but quickly failed and laughed.

"Ok, fine. I'll take him. But if he chews anything or tries to herd _me_, I'll hold you responsible." Tobe looked at her in mock horror then grinned.

"Daine said that he wanted to serve 'the brave female warrior' so much that he asked to be able to understand humans and be able to relay the messages. She granted his wish and later I can show you how he communicates." Kel smiled at him in thanks and scratched the ears of her new dog. "So, what's been going on ma? You look tired."

Not wanting to worry him, Kel turned to him, intending to tell him that everything was fine and that life was boring now that she no longer ran New Hope. It didn't go quite to plan. Looking into his understanding eyes, Kel broke down in front of the only person she ever trusted enough to tell everything to. After all, he had been there during her nightmares, he had comforted her when many of New Hope's soldiers had died in the war and he had been the only one to read her through her Mask. Tobe's long arms encircled her as she sobbed. Everything poured out of her; the betrothal, her worries about not being a Knight, her confusion about the matter of Seb, and her desperate wish to have everything back the way it was.

When her sobbing eventually became sniffing, Tobe spoke.

"Well, I can't do much about the betrothal, ma. But I promise, I will be here for you, whatever happens. Whether you stay with Seb, or Seiji, or neither. You know that, right?" Kel nodded, sitting up. She was slightly embarrassed that her son was acting more mature than she and apologised for wetting his shirt. He laughed and kissed her cheek. Standing up, her grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Shan quickly jumped to her side and looked up sympathetically, almost saying that he too would be there for her always. Laughing wetly, Kel hugged her boy and ruffled Shan's head. Peachblossom whinnied indignantly as being ignored and she kissed his nose before mounting up and riding out of the willow tree, through the parting Tobe held open. She waited while he jumped on his horse and then they set of at a trot, talking about Tobe's other adventures, Shan padding happily behind Peachblossom, mindful of the destrier's tail which Peachblossom was purposefully flicking the dog with.

Kel spent an hour or so in the stables, talking to Tobe and Daine and learning how to communicate with Shan. She didn't want to say goodbye to her adopted son but she knew that Demi would be looking for her by now and she needed to get something to eat. Hugging Daine and then Tobe tightly, she walked out with a promise to see the Wildmage at the ball and Tobe tomorrow. Shan padded right beside her, so close she could feel his stomach against her legs. She kept worrying that she was going to stand on his little feet, but the nimble dog was quick with his paws and avoided her heavy boots. He was obviously very fit as he kept a quick pace, up the hill and the many stairs in the palace, only slightly panting. While she was a little irritated at the aspect of having another pet to care for, she was happy to have the company, especially if this dog could do what Tobe said he could.

She bypassed the kitchens and begged some more food from an exasperated cook, tossing a sausage to Shan who caught it swiftly and made it disappear in seconds. She ate her lunch in her rooms, waiting for Demi to come and find her. True to her word, when the bell was rung, Demi burst into her room; arms piled high with bags and an assortment of boxes. Kel stood up and helped her put everything on the bed.

"Demi, how did you get in?"

The younger girl grinned and held up a key. "I borrowed one from Neal and had a copy made."

"Of course you did." Growling about extra jousting practice for Meathead, Kel decidedly ignored the mound of dresses on her bed and instead allowed Demi to grab her arm and drag her into Corus. They ate at a small restaurant before going to the baths where they scrubbed and cleansed until their skin was pink and their hair was shiny. Well, Demi did. The young Rider had to force Kel to use the many products available, instead of her usual scentless soap. While she was quite fed up at the amount of time it took to get washed, Kel did appreciate the smell of her hair now – it smelled like a forest in the dawn and was tinged with mint. Walking back to her room, Kel felt Shan brush against her legs. She had completely forgotten the dog was with her and bent down to scratch him. Something smelt different. Sniffing, she looked up at a sheepish Demi. "You had them wash Shan in mint oil didn't you?"

"Well, you have to admit, he smells a lot better now. Besides, I thought you could take him to the ball. I asked Neal who asked Yuki who asked Princess Shinkokami is you could and she said yes. I didn't want you to arrive with a scraggly, smelly dog."

"Wait a minute, you only met Shan when you came to my room. How did you know about him before that?"

"Tobe told us. He asked us if we thought Shan would be a good present for you." Nodding her head, Kel unlocked her door.

Surveying the mountain on her bed she muttered, "That had better not be all for me. I told you I refuse to go over the top for this."

"Oh calm down," Demi said, hitting Kel's shoulder lightly. "This is for you, the rest is for me." Handing Kel a long black bag that held her dress, Demi pushed her towards the privy. Kel looked back, wondering how much one girl needed for a ball. She wasn't even a court lady! Kel slipped into the dress, admiring the intricate but modest golden detail which was sewn by Lalasa. The dress was emerald green, but when she moved, the light caught the stitched golden leaves and the green velvet seemed to change colour, different shades mixing and swirling within. Only Lalasa could have taken something so reserved and added a touch of a statement. Kel was thankful that her former maid had been honest when she said the neckline would not be low. The flowing silk sleeves covered her muscled arms and the gold sash around her waist somehow made it seem smaller. The skirt split on the left side up to her knee, allowing the freedom of movement. All in all, it was an elegant yet humble ensemble, perfectly suited to the second Lady Knight.

After pinning up her shoulder length hair in a somewhat fashionable style with a few strands framing her face, Kel re-entered her room and gaped at the war zone it had become. Face paints and multi-coloured dresses littered her room; it was almost laughable that it was her room which housed the centre of the highest fashion in Tortall and the Copper Isles.

"Sit down, I might be a while and the boys aren't arriving soon anyway." Kel realised that the voice was coming from behind her and turned to see Demi at her wooden vanity, applying subtle face paint.

"You had better tidy this up later, Demi." The younger girl waved a dismissive hand and continued with her task. "Why did you bring so much? You aren't even using all of the face paint."

"Well, I didn't know what I was going to wear until I tried this one on. What do you think?" The redhead stood up and twirled, her autumn-coloured dress floating about her. The neckline was also modest but the sleeves were tight and split at the elbows. Kel noticed on shade which she had seen many times and knew very well. It was a deep brown, tinged with red and green.

"It's beautiful Demi. It matches Daniel's eyes," she added slyly, watching the girl turn red and smile embarrassedly but happily. Sitting down again, she continued with her preparation while Kel sat at the window, watching the sun creep toward the horizon.

Just as the bottom of the golden circle hit the earth and the sky was tinged with pink, a knock was heard at her door. Getting up after seeing that Demi was finally finished, she opened the door to reveal their escorts. Daniel entered the room and tried to act confident as he bowed and spoke to Demi. Seb and Kel watched them, hiding grins. Seb turned to his sweetheart and smiled flirtatiously. He handed her a single lily and kissed her nose.

"You look beautiful, Kel. May I have the honour of accompanying you to the ball being held in honour of my Lady Knight?" Kel slipped her arm into his offered one.

"You may, my handsome Duke. I think you're forgetting that we're celebrating every Knight, dear."

"Well then, we'll just have to get you your own ball then won't we? I shall petition until we have a ball held in your honour!"

Kel snorted. "I'm sure the conservatives would _love_ that. Besides, if it was to be held in my honour, I would rather have a tournament." Laughing, Seb kissed her quickly and called to the couple standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Come on, lovebirds. Enough of the teenage self-consciousness and kiss each other so we may get to the party." The two glared at him and Daniel quickly kissed Demi's burning cheek before taking her arm. The two glided indignantly past Kel and Seb, who looked at each other and stifled their chuckles.

When she was announced on the arm of one of the most admired Dukes, Kel was on the receiving end of many envious and murderous glares from the court ladies. What she didn't see was that Seb was getting many of the same looks from a lot of men. Seb did though, and he knew that Kel underestimated her beauty far too much. She was sparrow-plain, but striking – a rough diamond. Every time he saw her, he felt his stomach turn and his heart fill with pride, but it would then deflate after remembering that she was betrothed. Duke Sebastian was determined to fix that problem as soon as he could.

The ball was nothing special, though Kel enjoyed seeing her old friends and hearing about the new girl pages, especially the progress of Ailie, as she hadn't seen her, being at New Hope and all.

She was standing and talking to Neal, Yuki, Daniel, Demi, Seb and her mother when she saw Ilane and Daniel turn pale, looking slightly to the left of Kel. Kel was about to ask if they were alright when she felt a polite tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked into dove grey eyes in a tanned face framed by short, rough black hair. The man was tall, taller than her and was of a willowy build, but muscled, and had the obvious signs of hidden weaponry. He bowed.

"Lady Knight Keladry, it is an honour to meet you." Kel curtsied and gave a polite reply, enquiring as to who he was. The man glanced behind her, at her mother and Daniel, before turning his intelligent eyes to hers again.

"I am Lord Seiji noh Sakai."

**Ok, I wasn't sure about Tobe's age but here was how I figured he was 11: when Kel was 18 she found him and he was 7 right? I'm not sure if it is right because I'm currently on the road and I don't have the book with me but if I am wrong I'll go back and change it. Ha, guess what, once again I did not plan something in this story to happen – Shan. He just kind of popped up for some reason or other. Why do I always do this to myself?**

**So! What do you think? I know the end became choppy but I thought I was rambling a bit too much and I really just needed to get Seiji in!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**JonesyMinimus**


End file.
